Sano's worst week ever
by The evil witch
Summary: Find out how Sano survives in his new job.........
1. Default Chapter

A/N As we all know that Sano is a freeloader who eats a lot, drinks too much of sake and goes gambling, and loses all his money...Find out in this story...  
  
It was an ordinary day in the Kamiya Dojo with Kaoru chasing her rude apprentice around like the usual for calling her 'busu' and 'hag'. And as for our sweet little Rurouni, he was busy doing his most favourite hobby - The laundry.  
  
While the Kamiya household was busy, a certain freeloader walked into the yard and said "Hey Kenshin, jouchan and Yahiko-chan. Yo jou-chan, can I borrow some money?" Kaoru stopped hitting Yahiko who was busy begging for forgiveness to god for his sensei to stop hitting him.  
  
"Why is that so, Sanosuke?" Sano scratched his head and bit on the fishbone he was chewing on even harder and replied casually, "Oh um, I just want to go gambling with my other friends and it'll be about 10 yen." Kaoru dropped to the ground in anime style, got up and said in a very dangerous voice with a deadly glare "Did you just say 10 yen!? Do you know how much that is?" Sano nodded and said "So can I please borrow 10 yen?" Kaoru picked up her bokken and chased him around the yard and yelled out, "SANOSUKE NO BAKA! IT'S HARD TO MAKE MONEY AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE 10 YEN! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND GET A DECENT JOB, NOW!"  
  
Poor Sano was thrown all the way to Kenshin's laundry tub and both of Kenshin and him were drenched. Kenshin was on the ground busy 'oro-ing' away, and then Sano said "Sorry Kenshin for knocking you over." Kenshin just smiled and said "It's alright, sessha is fine de gozaru yo, ORO!? Sessha's beautiful laundry is now ruined!"  
  
While our poor little rurouni was grieving over the laundry, Yahiko quickly ran over to the ex-gangster and whispered "I think you'd better get out of here pretty soon rooster-head cause I wouldn't want to see busu exploding again for the 4th time today." Sano sweat dropped and nodded before quickly running out of the Kamiya compound to face an angry tanuki.  
  
*On the way to the Akebeko*  
'Che, jou-chan sure seems pretty angry today. She's pretty bad- tempered for all I know, but not this bad. Maybe she is right about me having to make my own money..'  
  
When he finally reached the restaurant, he saw a sign on the wall that read: WAITER WANTED FOR HIRE FOR FULL-DAY EXCEPT FOR WEDNESDAYS AND FRIDAYS. WILL BE PAID 2 YEN PER WEEK.  
  
"Yoshi! I'll show jou-chan that I can get a job. This'll be too easy, Zanza can handle anything, hee hee hee..."  
  
To be continued..... A/N Find out in the next chapter how he survives in his job.... 


	2. Suprise suprise!

A/N Ok, this chapter is when he finally goes to work..........but first, he gets trained by Tae to become a waiter......  
  
Sano walked into the Akabeko with a smirk plastered on his face about the job. He approached Tae who said "Gomenasai Sano-san, but I don't think that you can eat here for free anymore because your tabs are getting higher and higher and plus we're going to be out of business soon."  
  
Sano then replied, "No Tae, it's not about food. It's about that notice-sign that you put up outside the Akabeko about hiring a waiter. I decided that I should get a job instead of freeloading off you and jou-chan all the time. So can I please get the job?" Tae sweat dropped at the thought of him serving all the customers politely, as he didn't have any manners.  
  
"Hai, you have the job. But later at 7 in the evening, I'll teach you how to be a waiter, and you also need some manners," replied Tae softly. Sano scratched his head and then said "Um....ok....I'll be there at 7." And then he headed out of the Akabeko.  
  
Later at 7 in the evening, Sano strolled over to the Akabeko as he had promised Tae that he would. They started off the lesson with what Sano doesn't have.....MANNERS.  
  
"I do have manners Tae, so it should be no problem," said Sano casually, who was busy chewing his fishbone and digging his ear. Tae heaved a sigh and said "Ok, start by throwing away that fishbone and get that dirty finger out of your ear. After that, go and wash your hands."  
  
Sano did as he was told and right after that, Tae taught him how to greet customers and take their orders and all that stuff a proper waiter should know. After that, she taught him how to balance a tray and then how to balance one on your head also.  
  
Sano was pretty good at balancing the trays, but he still needed to work on his bad language which he ended up blurting out anytime he tried to be very polite. "Ok Sano-san, you know how to balance the trays without dropping them and you seem to be a pretty good waiter, but the problem about you is that you end up swearing and that's how you lack in your mannerism. And don't chew that fishbone while you're at work and also don't do anything disgusting," said Tae sternly.  
  
Sano nodded his head and then Tae continued "Smile at your customers when you greet them and don't swear at yourself or at any of them if something goes wrong, ok?" Sano nodded again and then Tsubame, who was in the kitchen washing up the pots and pans, helped Tae to train Sano to be a waiter by acting as a customer.  
  
Sano plastered a friendly grin instead of a lazy one or a smirk like he usually did and walked up to the 'customer' and said in a friendly manner instead of his usual lazy manner, "Hello, welcome to the Akabeko! Let me find an available seat for you." Tsubame nodded and Sano led her to a small booth.  
  
"What would you like to order? May I suggest for a plate of salmon while you wait for your meal?" Said Sano in the same friendly tone. "Yes, that would be lovely. And I would like to have today's special with some green tea, please," replied Tsubame. Sano pretended to note it all down in a notepad and then brought over a tray with the invisible salmon and invisible green tea and then later, he brought the invisible food Tsubame requested for.  
  
Later, he asked if she was done eating and she nodded and then Sano asked her politely for the bill. She gave him the invisible money and Sano told her to come again.  
  
Tae looked shocked and for a moment and then Sano said "What? I'm not getting the job? Oh well, so much for..." "No it's not that, Sano-san! I was just shocked at what you just did! You were perfect, you've got the job! Tomorrow, be here by 8 and no later than that, got it? Oh and remember that you've got Wednesdays and Fridays off," said a smiling Tae.  
  
"Here's your uniform, Sano-san. You have to wear one while you're at work," she continued as she handed him his uniform. It was a baby- pink apron with frills on it and there were flowers, hearts and teddy-bears all over it. "I am NOT going to wear that, there is no way that you're going to force me to do so," said a not very happy Sano, as he seemed pretty embarrassed at the thought of wearing it.  
  
"Fine, if you don't wear it, I'll sack you," said Tae. "Ok, ok I'll wear it," replied Sano with a pout.  
  
*The next day at the Akabeko*  
A certain rooster-head was sulking because he had to wear the apron Tae had made him wear. A group of men stepped into the restaurant and spotted out Sano, who plastered a fake smile on his face and greeted them in a friendly manner as he was trained to do so. The group of men cracked up laughing at the sight of Sano and one of them even said "Hey, is that guy in the apron really the famous ex-gangster for-hire Zanza?"  
  
Sano clenched both his teeth and fists but held his anger back by widening the fake smile, but anyone could tell that he was really mad as his eyes showed it. He then said through his clenched teeth, "Welcome to the Akabeko and yes, I am the ex-gangster Zanza and I just felt that I should get a decent job so that's why I'm here gentlemen. Please follow me." They did as they were told and when at they were seated at their table, they continued to make snide comments about the ex-gangster.  
  
Sano brought up his fist, but as soon as he saw Tae glaring at him, he heaved a sigh and brought down his fist, then unclenched it. He silently muttered a couple of curses under his breath which luckily no one heard. He took their orders and headed for the kitchen to tell the cooks what the group of men wanted.  
  
*4 hours later*  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, Genzai-sensei, Ayame and Suzume headed over to the Akabeko for tea later that evening. 'I wonder why Sanosuke wasn't at his place today...must have gone gambling......oh well, at least I can have the rest of the food, hee hee hee.......today's my lucky day...' thought Yahiko with a smirk pasted on his face.  
  
They had a look at the menus that Tae had handed them and then she told them that she'd be in kitchen because she had to serve some food to a table and that someone would take their orders. Suddenly, someone appeared in front of their table and a deep, masculine voice said politely, "Hello there, what would you all like to order? May I suggest today's special? It also comes with a sashimi roll." Right after the voice had finished saying his sentence, the group looked up at who the voice belonged to and all their eyes bulged out of their sockets and they all fell to the ground in anime style as soon as they realized who it was, except for Gensai-sensei, Ayame and Suzume who just smiled at him. 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Ok, this isn't a chapter; this is just what I have to say, ok? I just wanna thank Racyone for being the first reviewer and thanks so much for the compliment!!!!!!! So just to let you know, this story is dedicated especially for you since you're the first reviewer........Ok, I'll try to update it asap!!! 


	4. Poor Sano

A/N Brace yourselves cos you're all gonna find out who the mysterious waiter is!!! (Actually I'm sure you all know who it is.......)  
  
"Um.....Are you gonna order anything or are you all just gonna stay gawking at me....or is it the apron I'm wearing?" Said Sano in his friendly voice with a hint of annoyance. Yahiko recovered from the shock of seeing Sano quickly before the others and sniggered. "You know, that apron doesn't suit you at all. Did you pick that out yourself cos YOU thought that it looked lovely on you, rooster head? I didn't know that you were a gay," said Yahiko who emphasized the words 'you' and 'lovely'.  
  
Sano glared at him and said "No, Tae-san forced me to wear it." Kenshin, Kaoru and Megumi had soon recovered and then Megumi said slyly with fox ears popping up "My my rooster-head Yahiko-kun is right, you do look rather 'lovely' in it, ohohoohohohohohohohoho!!!!!" Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko sweat dropped at Megumi whose foxy instincts had gone....well.....over the limit.....  
  
"What about you, you fox! At least I'm honest and not cunning unlike some fox around here!" Snapped Sano who was already giving her a very scary glare (A/N No one's glare is as scary as Kaoru's one and also Battousai's) Megumi fumed up and then returned the glare to him and said "Well excuse me for that, at least I don't swear all the time unlike a stupid rooster-head like you." They continued to bicker until Kenshin tried to calm them down by saying "Calm down Miss Megumi and Sano. Anyway, aren't you supposed to be serving us, that you should, Sano?" Said a sweat dropping rurouni.  
  
"Yeah, rooster-head. You should be taking our orders now or else Tae- san will fire you, ohohohohoho!!!" Said the foxy doctor. Sano clenched his fist, then plastered a fake smile and then noted down their orders. After that, he told the cook what they wanted and then he headed back to where Kenshin and the others were.  
  
When he did, he found a fuming Kaoru and a smirking Yahiko. "It's a pity that on man would fall for you busu cos you're so ugly. I really feel sorry for you cos you've got a very ugly face, not to mention you're more like a guy and..." Before Yahiko could finish his criticisms on Kaoru, out from nowhere a bokken appeared and.....THWACK....Yahiko had a huge bump on his forehead. "What did you do that for, busu?" Said Yahiko who was glaring at his sensei. " For being such a brat and for calling me busu, Yahiko-chan!" Snapped back Kaoru, emphasizing the -chan. "Don't call me –chan, busu! You're gonna embarrass me in front of....." Then Yahiko paused for a moment with a blush spreading over his face.  
  
"Ooooooh, its Tsubame, ne? Yahiko loves Tsubame! Yahiko loves Tsubame!" Sid Kaoru as though she was singing. Yahiko muttered 'busu' under his breath and ran around the whole restaurant attempting to run away from his very pissed-off sensei, who had a bokken in her hands and was chasing after him. The group sweat dropped and then Kenshin let out an 'oro'. "Jou-chan can be very hot-tempered, ne?" Said the old Sano (A/N not the polite one). "Of course rooster-head, she's just a hot-tempered raccoon and she's not womanly enough to have a man ne, ken-san?" Sid the foxy doctor while pulling the oro-ing rurouni into an embrace.  
  
Kaoru caught sight of what had happened and marched back to their place as soon as she was just about to whack Yahiko for the 6th time. "MEGUMI-SAN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM AND STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM! MOU, YOU'RE SUCH A SLUT!" Yelled the angry shihondai. "Just face it, you're a sweaty tomboy who has a silly schoolgirl crush on my beloved ken-san, it's a pity cos he needs a more matured woman! Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoooohooo!" Replied the foxy woman.  
  
Kaoru aimed her fist at Kenshin and then accused him for flirting with Megumi(A/N of course the dense rurouni didn't, he was just being too darn polite). Sano sweat dropped at the sight of the crazy group and then quickly ran over to the kitchen to serve the food to them. As soon as they received their food, Kaoru quickly ate her portion and helped herself for another scoop. The group sweat dropped at how fast she ate and how quiet she was and Yahiko even overheard her muttering some curses under her breath about her day. Sano then heaved a sigh and then went over to serve another customer and of course, the customer cracked up laughing at the sight of him cos of his apron. Today was definitely not Sano's day, but it was worth it to get paid.......  
  
To be continued........ 


	5. I'm not gay!

A/N Ok, it's his day off for this chapter and he well.....oh just read it, I don't wanna ruin the surprise for you all........  
  
It was a Friday morning and a certain rooster-head was sleeping in as he had his day off (A/N remember he has Wednesdays and Fridays off?). 10 minutes later, he yawned and stretched before doing up his futon and heading over to the Kamiya dojo to have breakfast.  
  
*At the Kamiya dojo*  
Sano entered the compound of the Kamiya dojo and greeted the ex- assassin who was busy doing his most favourite hobby (A/N minna, you should know what it is by now). "Good morning to you too, Sano. Miss Kaoru is inside making breakfast, that she is," he replied with his famous rurouni smile. "NANI!? J-Jou-chan is making breakfast? But don't you know how bad her cooking is, you should've protested!" Said Sano who was busy panicking. Just then, Yahiko sat on the porch and said "G'morning Kenshin, rooster- head. Hey, where's busu? Usually she's out here before practice."  
  
Sano walked over to Yahiko and said "Jou-chan's fixing us breakfast ya know, that's why she's not here. She's in the kitchen right now." "B- Busu's making breakfast!?" said Yahiko who was panicking as much as Sano was earlier. Kenshin nodded with a smile and said "Yes, she's making us breakfast that she is. Her cooking's not that bad, she's improving and that's good that it is." "Che, her cooking still sucks. Just admit it, you hate her cooking" replied Sano.  
  
"Lunch is ready everyone!" Yelled Kaoru from the kitchen. "I'm gonna head over to the Akabeko to help Tae-san and have lunch there and to see Tsu..." Said Yahiko as he quickly shut his mouth when he almost blurted out the name of his crush. Sano smirked and said "Oh, I see! It's ok Yahiko- chan, there comes a time in everyone's life when they feel something for.....someone....." "DON'T CALL ME –CHAN, YOU ROOSTER HEAD!" Snapped back the little samurai.  
  
Kaoru walked out of the kitchen and headed to the porch and then said "I told you all that lunch is ready! Come, let's eat." Kenshin replied with a smile," I'll be there in 2 minutes that I will, Miss Kaoru." Kaoru nodded at him and then was about to say something to Yahiko and Sano, but both of them said at the same time quickly, "We'llbeattheAakabekoandwe'llbebackat5,Ja!" (A/N If you don't know what they said, here's what it is: "We'll be at the Akabeko and we'll be back at 5, Ja!")  
  
And with that, the two rushed off to the Akabeko as they didn't want to see an angry tanuki glaring at them with a bokken in her hand, getting ready to whack them up. Kaoru clenched her fist and said through her gritted teeth, "Mou, I'll kill those two as soon as they come back." Kenshin sweat dropped and said "Maa maa, Miss Kaoru. I think we should eat now that we should."  
  
*On the way to the Akabeko*  
"Hey! Are you the waiter that wears that girly apron who works as a waiter in the Akabeko!?" Yelled a middle-aged lady on the street. Yahiko sniggered as the whole street was filled with laughter. "Zanza is gay!" Yelled another woman with her son who was by her side singing "Zanza is a gay" continuously. Sano clenched his teeth and muttered "kuso." Yahiko then yelled out "Who knew that Zanza was straight from one point of his life! Now he's a gay, someone get him a kimono and apply some make-up for him!" Before Sano could protest, 10 young women dragged him to a beauty parlour and Yahiko including some other people followed them.  
  
Inside the parlour, the women dressed him up in a kimono and applied some mae-up on him. He screamed for help as he tried to escape, but unfortunately they had chained him to the wall (A/N they sat on cushions, remember? They didn't have chairs then, so how can they chained him to the cushion........so please bear with the famous me, myself and I.....*bows down and begs for mercy*).  
  
*After make-over*  
"He looks so pretty!" squealed a young girl. "Che, can I go now! This thing about all you morons saying 'Zanza a gay' is really getting on my nerves! I had to wear that apron cos Tae-san forced me to!" Snapped Sano. "I don't think so; you're just too shy to admit it. It's alright, not everyone is perfect or straight as we say," replied an older girl. All of them giggled and then Yahiko said "We'd better be going now. Thanks for giving him a free make-over ladies. Come let's go, 'Sanasaka'!" Sano gritted his teeth and followed Yahiko out of the beauty parlour and then headed to the Akabeko for a late lunch after what had happened earlier.  
  
*Later at 5*  
Yahiko and a very pissed-off Sano finally arrived at the Kamiya dojo. "Tadaima, Kenshin and busu!" Yelled Yahiko from the gate. "Finally you're back, Yahiko-chan and Sa-Who are you?" Said Kaoru who was shocked as soon as she saw a tall lady in a red kimono with make-up. Yahiko sniggered and then whispered in Kaoru's ear "Busu, that's actually the rooster-head but just call him Sanasaka, I just made it up cos he's dressed up like a girl so we should give him a girl's name." Kaoru cracked up laughing and Yahiko joined in with her then said "Seriously! And the whole town think's he's gay!" Kaoru laughed even harder and then Sano yelled, "OI! I'M NOT GAY! THE WHOLE TOWN'S ACCUSING ME JUST B'COS I WAS WEARING THAT STUPID APRON TAE-SAN FORCED MET TO WEAR! And don't tell anyone about this, got it?"  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko nodded before sniggering about it and then Yahiko told Kaoru about the whole fiasco. "Really? San- I mean Sanasaka actually bashed up almost all the men in town!? Oh my, he I mean SHE must've been pretty pissed off!" Yahiko replied "Yeah, SHE was very pissed off!" Just then, Kenshin sat on the porch and said "Oro? Miss Kaoru, we have a visitor that we do?" "Hai Kenshin. Her name's Sagara Sanasaka," replied Kaoru who was stifling a giggle.  
  
"Che, you don't have to be so cruel jou-chan. Kenshin it's me Sano your buddy," Said Sano who was still very mad. "Oro? Sano, why are you dressed up like a lady that you are? Are you gay? Gee, no wonder you used that as an excuse when you were wearing that apron saying that Miss Tae forced you to wear it. It's alright if you're too shy to admit it, back in the Ishin Shishi there were some gays over there and sessha used to overhear them talking about gay syuff like you know...." Said Kenshin with an assuring smile.  
  
"KUSO! FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT GAY! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR LONG HAIR!" Yelled Sano while strangling Kenshin. "Oroooroooorooorooo! S- Sano, Sessha is very sorry f-for being mistaken that I am! And Sessha is not gay just b'cos of my long hair that I am not," replied a dizzy rurouni. "Sanosuke! Stop strangling Kenshin eitherwise you're going to get him killed!" Yelled Kaoru who was glaring at him with those eyes (A/N yes, the glare she gives everyone when she's real mad or as I like to say pissed off).  
  
Sano dropped Kenshin and told him the whole story. After Sano had finished his dreadful story, Kenshin was laughing out so loud that tears came out and then Sano said "At least I have a faithful friend here who's crying for me cos of my pain. Yup, we'll be the best of friends forever buddy......Unlike those two." "Actually, sessha was laughing b'cos of what had happened today that I was Sano. Sessha is very sorry de gozaru yo," Kenshin replied before laughing out loud again, with Kaoru and Yahiko joining in.  
  
"Che, life is so bad," muttered Sano while glaring at his 3 acquaintances who were busy laughing their heads off.  
  
A/N Those of you who reviewed, thanks so much and I hope that I can get more reviews cos if I do, then I've got the will power to do another chapter! Here's your response for those who've reviewed....Sorry I didn't reply any sooner to you racyone!  
  
Racyone: Thanks so much for being the first reviewer! I hope that you'll enjoy the later chapters too!  
  
Lovely-fool: Yes, I'll continue writing this fanfic and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Wishstar: I loved your story also! I don't think anyone could flame your story I mean it's like one of the best I've read so far! Yes, I'll update the chapters asap! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Arigato minna! The next chapter is what happens to Sano the next day at work when everybody talks about what happened to him in this chapter! How does he react? To be continued......... 


	6. Finally!

A/N Ok for this chapter he's back at work and everyone's talking about what happened the other day........  
  
At 7:30am a certain rooster-head was on his way to the way to the Akabeko. He thanked kami-sama that the streets were completely empty so that there wouldn't be anyone calling him a gay. When he finally arrived there, he helped to clean the tables and set up everything.  
  
When the Akabeko finally opened, a couple walked into the restaurant and was greeted by Sano who stood by the entrance. The lady giggled at Sano's apron while the man sniggered. Sano clenched his fist, but then clamed down and plastered a fake smile before showing them to their table.  
  
After taking their order, he told the cook what they wanted and blah, blah, blah.......  
  
*Later at midday*  
During his lunch break, he gobbled up the food he was given and ate twice as much as usual as he wanted to try to forget about all the events when the whole town said that he was gay........He muttered 'kuso' in between his bites.  
  
Throughout the whole week, the whole town kept on calling him a gay. He was so fed up of it that he begged Tae to fire him. But Tae utterly refused to as she said that he was a good waiter. He then told her everything and then she said sheepishly, "Oh, I made you wear that so that you pay back your tab. Since you wouldn't be able to pay it back with your wages, I decided to make you pay it off by getting yourself embarrassed, but I didn't know that you were going to get really embarrassed! Sorry Sano- san, demo you had to pay back your tab sometime!"  
  
Sano sweat dropped before dropping to the ground in anime style. When he regained himself, he said "Did you want to embarrass me just b'cos I didn't pay back my tab?" Tae nodded and then his mouth dropped to the ground with his eyes bulging out of his sockets. Sano muttered a 'kuso' for the 14,000th time that day.  
  
"Demo, you can keep the job, only thing is that you don't have to wear that cute apron if that makes you unhappy. You can wear this one," said Tae who was holding a dark blue apron in her left hand. Sano quickly took off the pink apron and shoved it in tae's hands.  
  
He then quickly snatched away the dark blue one and tried it on. He looked at himself in a mirror in the kitchen and grinned before saying "Much better."  
  
He continued working at the Akabeko, but the townspeople would never let him live down the humiliation he had faced.......Yep, everyday he had to face customers muttering the word 'gay' to him.....  
  
THE END  
  
How did you like the story, minna? Those of you who reviewed me, arigato!!!!*Bows down over a thousand times.....*  
  
Animereader1: Sorry I didn't thank you for your review cos after I had posted the chapter, I only got your review then! Sorry *begs for forgiveness*  
  
And those of you who I have not thanked for your reviews after this chapter, I thank you right now and I'm very sorry if I don't respond........But I will respond to you guys in my next story! Ja! 


End file.
